Until Next Time
by Leili Pattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — Sendo uma mãe solteira, Bella está acostumada a colocar as necessidades das outras pessoas à frente das suas. O que será necessário para fazê-la ver que ela também pode ser feliz? Ou será que os segredos, os erros e seu passado vão impedi-la de ver o que está bem na frente dela? - Drabble
1. 1

**UNTIL NEXT TIME  
**

**Título: **Until Next Time/Até a Próxima  
**Autora: **Lost In Fanfiction**  
Tradutora: **Leili Pattz  
**Beta: **Friida Cullen  
**Shipper: **Bella/Edward  
**Censura: **M  
**Sinopse: **Sendo uma mãe solteira, Bella está acostumada a colocar as necessidades das outras pessoas à frente das suas. O que será necessário para fazê-la ver que ela também pode ser feliz? Ou será que os segredos, os erros e seu passado vão impedi-la de ver o que está bem na frente dela? - DRABBLE

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**1\. **

Com uma batida e um clique, eu estou presa entre as linhas duras do seu corpo e da porta. Sua boca quente reinvindica a minha, confusa e inebriante.

Quando nós dois precisamos de oxigênio, sua boca sai da minha, beijando uma trilha úmida no meu pescoço.

"Eu amo que sua última aula é o seu período de planejamento", eu digo com uma voz sensual.

"E eu amo que você trabalha em casa", diz ele, sorrindo contra a minha pele aquecida.

Nossos olhos finalmente se encontram, desejo e necessidade são evidentes. Sorrisos largos, espalhados por nossos lábios inchados pelos beijos.

"Oi."

"Oi", ele sussurra.

"Nós não temos muito tempo", eu digo, olhando para o relógio na parede.

"Eu odeio que estamos sempre apressados. Eu quero tomar meu tempo com você."

"Eles não podem nos pegar. Você e eu sabemos que tudo iria mudar."

"Eu sei, mas eu não me canso de você", ele bufa, empurrando minhas pernas para embolá-las em torno da sua cintura. Ele me leva para o meu quarto; o nosso ninho de amor.

Nós apressadamente removemos nossas roupas, mãos perambulando e tocando em todos os lugares que pudermos. Deitei-me na cama já amarrotada admirando os músculos magros de seu estômago enquanto ele se posiciona em cima de mim.

Eu nunca me senti mais atraente, mais sexy do que quando ele olha para mim como está fazendo agora.

"Deus, você é linda", ele suspira, como se estivesse lendo minha mente. "Eu quero tanto você."

"Então me tenha"

Nossos olhos fixam um no outro, nós gememos ao mesmo tempo quando ele entra em mim. Nós nos movemos como um, ligados, sem saber onde um começa e o outro termina. Meu orgasmo provoca o dele. Nossos corpos saciados estão entrelaçados, nossos corações estão conectados.

Muito em breve, as vozes estouraram nossa pequena bolha.

"Eles estão em casa. Depressa, a escada de incêndio", eu sussurro apressada, praticamente empurrando-o para fora da janela.

Ele me deixa com um sorriso melancólico e um beijo rápido... até a próxima.

* * *

**Começando uma mini-drabble, tem apenas 11 capítulos, mas é muito boa. Essa é da mesma autora do Solteiro ;)**

**Não vou impor uma meta, mas quando ver uma quantidade razoável de reviews, eu posto o próximo, ta tudo traduzido então o ritmo vai depender de vocês.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	2. 2

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Sendo uma mãe solteira, Bella está acostumada a colocar as necessidades das outras pessoas à frente das suas. O que será necessário para fazê-la ver que ela também pode ser feliz? Ou será que os segredos, os erros e seu passado vão impedi-la de ver o que está bem na frente dela? - DRABBLE

* * *

**2.**

"Mãe, você está em casa?"

"Hum, sim. Estou aqui, já estou indo", eu digo, arrumando rapidamente a roupa de cama bagunçada e alisando meu cabelo desgrenhado e roupa.

Eu abro a porta e ela está ali, pronta para bater. Eu solto um gritinho de surpresa.

"Oh, oi", eu digo, tentando parecer indiferente.

"Oi. Por que você está sem ar?" Ela sorri, olhando por mim para o quarto agora vazio.

"Hum, abdominais. Eu estava fazendo abdominais."

Ela levanta uma sobrancelha maliciosamente, com um olhar que ela deve ter herdado de seu pai. Com medo de que ela possa sentir o cheiro do sexo flutuando do meu quarto, eu fecho a porta atrás de mim, fechando a minha vida secreta lá dentro.

"Abdominais", ela repete mais como uma pergunta.

Concordo com a cabeça e rapidamente passo por ela, dirigindo-me para a cozinha para me ocupar fazendo o jantar. "Como foi a escola? Eu pensei ter ouvido Emmett."

"Foi bom. Ele foi para casa para tomar banho", diz ela, seguindo atrás de mim. Ela pega uma banana e inclina-se contra o balcão. Eu a sinto me observando, esperando, seu olhar me fazendo corar com a culpa.

"Como foi seu dia?" Ela quebra o silêncio desconfortável.

"Hum, bom. Trabalho, abdominais. Você sabe," eu respondo, sentindo-me mais como a criança nesta situação.

"Você precisa sair mais, mãe. Você é jovem, bonita. Você tem estado sem um homem durante quase toda a minha vida."

Eu suspiro, essa conversa de novo não.

"Eu vou embora em dois meses e eu não quero que você fique sozinha. Eu estou preocupada com você."

"Pffftt," é tudo o que eu digo, incapaz de pensar em uma resposta razoável. Sei que ela está indo para a faculdade em breve, e eu estou com medo, mas não por mim, por ela. Eu me preocupo com ela, sua segurança. Eu tenho sentimentos mistos sobre ela e Emmett morando juntos e indo para a mesma faculdade. Ambos são bons garotos, e eles parecem realmente se amar, mas eles são tão jovens. Ficar séria com um homem em uma idade tão jovem não deu certo para mim, mas eu tento não projetar meus defeitos na minha filha.

"Eu posso ver que você está pensando demais nas coisas de novo. Pare de pensar em mim. Isso é sobre você", ela me repreende.

Eu balanço minha cabeça e rio. Ela me conhece tão bem.

"Eu vou ficar bem, Rose. Eu vou sentir muito sua falta e o apartamento vai ficar muito calmo e tranquilo... e limpo", eu brinco. "Você só vai ficar algumas horas de distância. Você vai me ver mais do que quer."

Ela vem ao meu lado e coloca o braço em volta do meu ombro. Ela paira sobre mim, alta e cheia de curvas, um outro traço que ela herdou de seu pai. "Você é minha melhor amiga, mãe. Eu nunca posso ver você demais."

"Eu vou ficar bem, sério. Está tudo bem fazer salmão para o jantar?" Eu pergunto, mudando de assunto antes que eu comece a ficar chorosa.

"Salmão está bom. Tem o suficiente para Emmett?" Ela faz uma pausa. "E o seu pai?"

Meus ouvidos animam com a menção do pai de Emmett. Como eu, ele é um pai solteiro. Eu nunca me casei com o pai de Rose, mas o pai de Em foi feliz no casamento até que sua esposa ficou doente e morreu cerca de cinco anos atrás.

"Hm, com certeza. Chame-os para se juntar a nós."

"Legal, obrigada mãe. Eu vou mandar uma mensagem para Emmett agora", diz ela, saindo correndo em direção a seu quarto. Eu tomo uma respiração profunda, calmante, sentindo-me como sempre faço quando quase somos pegos, para me ajudar a relaxar e respirar de novo... até a próxima.

* * *

**Bella vivendo um romance secreto com o Edward por ter uma filha praticamente adulta... será que ela vai se dar uma chance de ser feliz?  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando que eu posto mais**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	3. 3

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Sendo uma mãe solteira, Bella está acostumada a colocar as necessidades das outras pessoas à frente das suas. O que será necessário para fazê-la ver que ela também pode ser feliz? Ou será que os segredos, os erros e seu passado vão impedi-la de ver o que está bem na frente dela? - DRABBLE

* * *

**3.**

Quando ouço a sua porta do quarto fechar, eu procuro meu celular para mandar minhas próprias mensagens.

_Terei convidados para o jantar ~ Bella_

_Você terá? Quem? ~ Edward_

_Emmett e seu DILF ~ B_

_DILF? Você está tentando me deixar com ciúmes? ~ E_

_Talvez ~ B_

_É melhor ele manter suas mãos longe da minha MILF ~ E_

_Você diz as coisas mais doces ~ B_

_Estou falando sério, sem carícias em frente ao jovens impressionáveis ~ E_

_Sempre um seguidor de regras. Isso deve ser o professor em você ~ B_

_Eu queria estar ai com você ~ E_

_Ugh, eu tenho de fazer o jantar. Pare de me distrair ~ B_

_Você me mandou uma mensagem. Mas tudo bem, eu vou ser bonzinho. Desfrute da sua noite ~ E_

_Vou tentar ~ B_

Sorrindo, eu deslizo o telefone no bolso e faço um trabalho rápido para o jantar. Eu quero tempo para me refrescar antes de Emmett e seu pai chegarem aqui.

Rose ansiosamente atende a porta enquanto eu termino na cozinha. Um pigarro atrás de mim chama a minha atenção e me viro para ver o próprio DILF sorrindo e segurando uma garrafa de vinho.

"Oh, hey. Estou feliz que você pode vir", eu digo, quando estamos sem jeito trocando beijos na bochecha. Não posso deixar de corar por nossa troca desconfortável.

"O cheiro está ótimo. Deixe-me abrir o vinho", ele oferece, encontrando o saca-rolhas como se conhecesse o lugar.

Ele me dá um copo de vinho, os nossos dedos roçando entre si. "Nós realmente devemos ser melhores nisso", diz ele em voz baixa.

Rose entra na cozinha com Emmett logo atrás dela. "Mãe, Emmett quer saber quando o jantar estará pronto. Ele está morrendo de fome." Ela arrasta para fora a última palavra dar ênfase.

"Ele é um menino em fase de crescimento. É claro que ele está com fome. Já está pronto. Cada um pegue algo e traga para a sala de jantar."

Depois que começamos a comer, Rose diz a ninguém em particular, "Eu estava dizendo a minha mãe que ela realmente precisa sair mais. Você sabe, ter encontros."

"Rose", eu resmungo, envergonhada que ela iria dizer isso em voz alta para Emmett e seu pai.

Meus olhos piscam de Emmett para seu pai. Emmett está assentindo, mas claramente concentrado em sua refeição. Seu pai está tossindo e tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Você também, pai. Sério, saia enquanto você ainda tem isso", diz ele, sorrindo com a boca meio cheia de salmão.

"Emmett. Tenha modos."

"Apenas dizendo." Emmett encolhe os ombros e, em seguida, olha para Rose com uma expressão de "nós tentamos."

"Será que você decidiu o que quer de formatura?" Pergunto a Rose.

"Emmett e eu estávamos conversando e achamos que gostaríamos de comemorar juntos. Com uma viagem ou algo assim. Talvez Havaí." Eu tento não parecer desapontada porque eu estava esperando que ela escolhesse uma viagem só nossa.

"Sim, nós estávamos esperando que você e meu pai fossem com a gente."

"Vocês querem que nós quatro viajemos para o Havaí?" O pai de Emmett esclarece.

"Sim, não parece divertido, mãe? Nós quatro em um lugar tropical," Rose diz com entusiasmo.

Concordo com a cabeça e sorrio, tentando envolver minha cabeça em torno desta nova ideia. Isso tanto me emociona quanto me apavora... até a próxima.

* * *

**Tem um nó na cabeça de vocês? HAHA O que acham?**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e comentem que eu volto com mais \o**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	4. 4

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Sendo uma mãe solteira, Bella está acostumada a colocar as necessidades das outras pessoas à frente das suas. O que será necessário para fazê-la ver que ela também pode ser feliz? Ou será que os segredos, os erros e seu passado vão impedi-la de ver o que está bem na frente dela? - DRABBLE

* * *

**4.**

"Eu não posso acreditar que ela se formou. Lembro-me de quando ela estava apenas começando o jardim de infância," eu lamento.

"Eu sei. Isso acontece tão rápido."

"Sua sala de aula está limpa?"

"Sim, ela está pronta para ter o chão polido. Este ano escolar passou rápido," Edward diz, acariciando meu cabelo distraidamente.

"Eu vou sentir falta disso", eu lamento, aninhando em seu peito quente, a nossa pele ainda aquecida do sexo.

"Eu também. Que horas é o voo amanhã?"

"Cedo," Eu gemo. "Eu ainda não terminei de fazer as malas."

"Eu deveria ir e deixá-la fazer isso." Ele começa a se afastar, mas eu o agarro e o puxo para mais perto, jogando minha perna sobre seu quadril de forma possessiva.

"Ainda não", murmuro beijando seu pescoço cosquento. Ele ri, um som que eu nunca me canso.

Momentos depois, ouvimos o som da porta da frente abrindo e fechando.

"Estou em casa", Rose grita.

"Eu também", Emmett acrescenta.

"Shhhh", digo a Edward. "Talvez eles vão ficar na sala e assistir TV ou algo assim."

"Eu ainda devo ir", ele sussurra, desenrolando os meus membros dele.

Eu vejo seu traseiro nu enquanto ele pega suas roupas espalhadas. É um bom traseiro.

"Do que você está rindo?" Ele pergunta.

"Você. Eu vou sentir falta dessa bunda."

"Essa bunda?" Ele diz virando-a em minha direção e balançando.

"Sim, essa mesma. Agora vai. Eu tenho malas para fazer."

Ele sai, vai pela escada de incêndio novamente. Mais vezes do que eu posso contar. Nosso segredo salvo por mais um dia... até a próxima.

* * *

**E agora? lol Quero a opinião de vocês**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando para terem mais capítulos!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	5. 5

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Sendo uma mãe solteira, Bella está acostumada a colocar as necessidades das outras pessoas à frente das suas. O que será necessário para fazê-la ver que ela também pode ser feliz? Ou será que os segredos, os erros e seu passado vão impedi-la de ver o que está bem na frente dela? - DRABBLE

* * *

**5.**

"Deixe-me levar isso para você", o pai de Emmett oferece, agarrando a mala pesada que eu estou levando.

"Nós vamos realmente fazer isso?" Pergunto uma última vez.

Ele ri. "Sim, a menos que você tenha mudado de ideia." A preocupação ensombrece seu rosto.

"Não, não. É apenas diferente, mas eu estou bem. Eu estou pronta", asseguro-lhe, fazendo com que seu sorriso retorne.

"Bom. Eu também. Havaí com os nossos filhos", ele afirma com um aceno de cabeça. "Vamos fazer isso."

Estamos sentados na praia observando Rose e Emmett tomando aulas de surf. Eles estão caindo, rindo e sendo solidários um com o outro.

"Eles são realmente doce juntos."

"Eu sei. Mas eles são tão jovens", ele contrapõe.

"Você fez um trabalho maravilhoso com Emmett. Ele é inteligente, gentil, atencioso e leal."

"Eh, ele conseguiu tudo isso da sua mãe. Sua aparência ele pegou de mim", ele se orgulha, estufando o peito.

Rindo, eu o cotovelo nas costelas. "Tão convencido."

Ele se inclina tão perto que eu posso sentir sua respiração no meu ouvido. "Diga-me, Bella, eu tenho razão de ser?"

Meu corpo reage com arrepios, meus olhos vão para a água para ver se Rose está olhando.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu pergunto.

"Nada." Ele dá de ombros, afastando com um olhar de rejeição no rosto.

Eu me sinto mal, mas eu simplesmente não posso fazer isso, não agora, não aqui.

"Em e eu vamos dançar esta noite. Quer vir?" Rose pergunta quando estamos no nosso quarto nos preparando para o jantar.

"Eu não sei", eu hesitei.

"Ah, vamos lá, mãe. Vai ser divertido. Nós quatro bebendo e dançando."

"Bebendo?" Eu questiono.

"Mãe, eu tenho dezoito anos. Além disso, um dos meus amigos me deu uma identidade falsa de formatura. Parece tão real", diz ela puxando-o para fora de sua carteira para me mostrar.

Eu olho e aceno com a cabeça. Eu não estou satisfeita, mas pelo menos ela esperou até que estar fora da escola para obter um. Eu fiz a mesma coisa quando estava na faculdade. Eu sinto essa pontada no estômago só de pensar sobre ela ir.

"Basta ter cuidado, querida. Não beba a menos que você esteja com Emmett ou alguém que você realmente confia. Nunca abandone a sua bebida."

"Eu sei, mãe", diz ela, me cortando e me dando um beijo na bochecha. "Você pode ir com a gente, por favor?"

"Eu não posso acreditar que estamos em uma boate," o pai de Emmett diz, sua mão delicadamente descansando nas minhas costas, me guiando para a pista de dança lotada.

"Eu não posso acreditar que eles têm identidades falsas."

"Eu tive uma na faculdade, você não?"

Aceno. "Mas isso é diferente. Eles são apenas crianças."

Ele me dá um sorriso e aperta os braços na minha cintura. A propagação quente do rum através do meu corpo me leva a crer que eu poderia me acostumar com isso, com ele, com nós. Eu saboreio a sensação e aconchego mais perto de seu peito... até a próxima.

* * *

**O que será que vai rolar nessa boate? :x**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem que tem mais **

**Beijos**

**xx**


	6. 6

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Sendo uma mãe solteira, Bella está acostumada a colocar as necessidades das outras pessoas à frente das suas. O que será necessário para fazê-la ver que ela também pode ser feliz? Ou será que os segredos, os erros e seu passado vão impedi-la de ver o que está bem na frente dela? - DRABBLE

* * *

**6.**

"Bella. Acorde." Sinto beijos molhados no meu ombro e nas costas. Eu gosto disso.

"Bella. Acorde, nós precisamos conversar", ele continua.

Eu aconchego mais no travesseiro, fazendo-me gemer da minha cabeça latejante. Abrir os olhos está completamente fora de questão.

"Bella. Aqui está um pouco de água e ibuprofeno."

Sem abrir os olhos, eu estico e pego o que ele oferece. Apenas levantar a cabeça para beber causa dor. Quando a minha cabeça cai para trás no travesseiro, eu oro para a capacidade de voltar a dormir rapidamente.

"Bella. Eu sei que você se sente horrível, mas nós precisamos conversar sobre a noite passada", ele implora.

A noite passada... a noite passada. Lembro-me de jantar, dançar, Mai Tai, dança, mais Mai Tai, oh, dança realmente perto, amasso... oh Deus. Tudo inunda de volta para mim. Eu estava em cima dele. Na frente de Rose e Emmett. Eu estava bêbada. Eu era uma idiota bêbada.

"Oh, não", eu gemo no meu travesseiro. E agora ele está na minha cama beijando minhas costas nuas. Essa parte eu não me lembro.

"Hm, por que você está aqui? Por que eu estou nua? E onde está Rose?"

"Eu estou aqui porque eu tinha que carregar você e você não me deixou sair. Você está nua porque fez um striptease para mim. E Rose está com Emmett porque o menor dos males foi deixar ela dormir no quarto de Emmett, ao invés dela ver sua mãe bebada tentando seduzir o pai de seu namorado."

"Oh, Deus. Será que nós..." Eu gemo. "O que vamos fazer agora?"

"Não, nós não fizemos nada", ele balança a cabeça. "O que você quer fazer?"

"Isso foi um erro. Eu estava bêbada. Eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse. Eu sinto muito. Oh, Deus. Minha cabeça dói", eu digo de uma vez.

"Você realmente acha que foi um erro? Porque eu pensei que foi muito bom. Você estava muito impressionante, tão desinibida e relaxada. Eu não acho que foi erro", diz ele, com certeza.

Mas eu não posso concordar com ele. O momento não poderia ser pior. Isso não era para acontecer. Não assim. Não agora. "Eu vou pedir desculpas e dizer as crianças que foi um erro e eu era uma bêbada fora de controle."

"Você realmente quer fazer isso? Você quer negar a atração para eles?" Ele pergunta com repulsa.

Concordo com a cabeça, incapaz de falar por medo de chorar. Isto é tão fodido. Eu fodi tudo.

"Okay, tudo bem. Nós vamos fazer do seu jeito, mas eu estou cansado disso. Cansado de fingir. Poderíamos ser incríveis juntos, se você nos deixasse." Ele se levanta abruptamente e sai do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si. A dor na minha cabeça quase tão pungente como a dor no meu coração.

Rose entra alguns minutos mais tarde. "Mãe, você está bem?"

"Eu vou ficar bem. Estou apenas com um pouco de ressaca." Abro os olhos e tento sorrir. É mais como uma careta.

"Posso te dar algo? Alguma coisa para comer?"

"Oh, Deus, não", eu gemo, meu estômago revirando com o pensamento de alimento.

"Você estava bem louca na noite passada", ela ri.

"Sim, fora de controle. Desculpe, mas você tinha que ver isso. Eu vou pedir desculpas a Emmett quando vê-lo. Eu provavelmente já traumatizei vocês para a vida," eu tento fazer piada.

"Não, mãe. Está tudo bem. Foi bom ver vocês soltos. Vocês fazem um casal bonito. Ele parecia estar gostando da Bella bêbada."

"Independentemente disso, isso foi errado. Eu errei. Eu assumo total responsabilidade por meus atos bêbados, mas podemos simplesmente esquecer isso?"

"Você tem certeza que quer esquecer?"

"Absolutamente", eu afirmo.

"Ainda posso dormir com Emmett novamente hoje à noite?" ela pergunta, esperançosa.

"Não." Eu balanço minha cabeça. "Outra coisa que eu quero esquecer."

"Droga. Eu vou deixar você descansar", diz ela, deixando-me nua, sozinha, confusa e muito enjoada... até a próxima.

* * *

**Hmm... será que Bella faz bem em querer esquecer?  
**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e continuem que eu volto mais rápido**

**beijos**

**xx**


	7. 7

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Sendo uma mãe solteira, Bella está acostumada a colocar as necessidades das outras pessoas à frente das suas. O que será necessário para fazê-la ver que ela também pode ser feliz? Ou será que os segredos, os erros e seu passado vão impedi-la de ver o que está bem na frente dela? - DRABBLE

* * *

**7.**

O último mês do verão, o mês após as férias e o mês antes de Rose sair para a faculdade, passa muito rápido. Estou temendo sua saída. Não ser capaz de vê-la e falar com ela todos os dias vai ser estranho para dizer o mínimo. Nós fazemos o melhor de nosso tempo restante juntas com compras, fazendo a mala e apenas tendo algum tempo de garotas.

Muito em breve, o pai de Emmett e eu estamos em pé na calçada dizendo nosso adeus para Rose e Emmett. O caminhão de mudanças tem tudo embalado e pronto. Eles queriam fazer a mudança sozinhos. Eu entendo, os pais estiveram lá há duas semanas para orientação.

"Eu vou sentir falta de você, mãe, muito", diz Rose, me abraçando com força. Eu posso dizer que ela está chorando assim como eu. "Foi apenas nós duas por tanto tempo quanto posso me lembrar. Você vai ficar bem sozinha?"

Concordo com a cabeça. "Eu amo você, baby. Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você. Vá se divertir e aprender alguma coisa. Você pode ligar e voltar para casa quando quiser. Essa sempre será a sua casa." Eu dou-lhe um último aperto.

Ela se afasta para me olhar no rosto, seus olhos úmidos implorando indo e vindo entre os meus. Antes de virar e entrar no caminhão, ela sussurra, "Fale com ele, mãe."

O pai de Emmett e eu somos deixados na calçada acenando para o contorno de caminhão sumindo. Ele se vira e sem palavras se dirige para o prédio antes que eu fique pronta. Antes que eu estou pronta para admitir que ela se foi. Eu fico lá sozinha, muito sozinha. Sem ninguém para culpar além de mim mesma pela solidão que eu sinto.

Uma semana passa e eu ainda tenho que ganhar a coragem de falar com ele. Eu não sei o que dizer, exceto que eu sinto muito. Eu me convenço de que eu vou falar com ele quando eu tiver mais do que um fraco "sinto muito" para lhe dar. Porque até eu mesma sei que isso não é o suficiente, ele merece mais.

Rose e eu trocamos mensagens frequentemente e ela me liga quase diariamente quando ela tem alguns minutos livres. Ela e Emmett estão amando a vida universitária. O vínculo deles parece tão forte quanto poderia. Eles estão aprendendo e mudando juntos, lado a lado. Só de pensar a vida à frente deles me faz sorrir. Isso torna evidente o quão importante é o pai dele e eu ficarmos em paz. Ambos vão estar na minha vida, talvez para sempre.

Eu asso alguns biscoitos, um que eu sei que ele e Emmett gostam, e vou para o apartamento deles, não, o seu apartamento. Fico ali reunindo a coragem de bater, mas o cheiro de biscoitos recém-assados me entrega. A porta se abre, quando uma cabeça aparece farejando. Seu nariz literalmente bate no prato de biscoitos que estou segurando.

Eu instintivamente salto para trás, não esperando a porta abrir. Meus pés bagunçam, ele avança para me firmar, mas eu acabo puxando-nos para baixo em uma pilha, o prato de biscoitos esmaga entre os nossos corpos.

"Bella?" ele pergunta, olhando para a nossa posição desconfortável, ele em cima de mim.

"Oi", eu chio.

Muito rapidamente, ele luta para ficar de pé, em seguida, estende a sua mão para me ajudar a levantar. Nós dois olhamos para nossas mãos juntas e depois para a bagunça de migalhas ao nosso redor.

"Deixe-me pegar uma vassoura", diz ele, correndo de volta para dentro de seu apartamento e quebrando a nossa ligação.

"Ainda existem alguns no prato, um pouco mais achatados do que antes, mas ainda comestíveis," Eu ofereço desajeitadamente enquanto ele levanta a pá de lixo cheio de migalhas na mão.

"Entre."

Eu o sigo, sem saber o que vou dizer a seguir. Eu sei que quero corrigir isso entre nós, para o bem das crianças... até a próxima.

* * *

**Acho que nesse ponto ta bem claro quem ele é né. Mas será que Bella vai conseguir consertar as coisas agora?**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e comentem que eu posto mais cedo, tem gente sumindo =(**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	8. 8

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Sendo uma mãe solteira, Bella está acostumada a colocar as necessidades das outras pessoas à frente das suas. O que será necessário para fazê-la ver que ela também pode ser feliz? Ou será que os segredos, os erros e seu passado vão impedi-la de ver o que está bem na frente dela? - DRABBLE

* * *

**8.**

"Café?" ele oferece.

"Hm, com certeza." Sento-me na beira do sofá e tento organizar os biscoitos achatados para que eles pareçam mais apetitosos.

"Creme e açúcar", diz ele, colocando a caneca fumegante sobre a mesa na minha frente.

"Você se lembrou. Obrigada."

Nós sentamos em um silêncio constrangedor, os únicos sons na sala é da mastigação e goles.

"Isso está bom."

"Obrigada. Eles estão mais gostosos do que parecem." Eu dou de ombros. "Desculpe pela bagunça na sala."

Ele balança a cabeça, pegando outro biscoito e empurrando-o na boca. Eu sinto falta daquela boca.

"Edward," eu começo. "Eu sinto muito." Faço uma pausa, procurando as palavras certas. "Eu me assustei. Eu não queria que as crianças a descobrissem desse jeito. O que eu deveria dizer, afinal? 'Rose, eu estou fazendo sexo com seu professor, o pai do seu namorado?' Eu só não queria que o último mês com Rose fosse desconfortável ou tudo sobre você e eu." As palavras que saem da minha boca soam como merda até para mim.

"Depois de tudo que nós tivemos, todos nós", diz ele, olhando para baixo e balançando a cabeça. "Eu não achei que você iria desconsiderar isso, nos negar. Isso realmente machucou. Eu pensei que nós entendíamos um ao outro. Nós iríamos manter segredo até que eles se formassem e eu já não fosse o professor de Rose. E, então, deixamos para dizer a ele durante as nossas férias, e bem... você sabe o que aconteceu depois", ele termina, finalmente me olhando nos olhos. Eu quase suspiro, percebendo que eu não olhei nos olhos por mais de um mês, e as emoções que eu vejo enviam uma adaga diretamente ao meu coração.

Eu olho para as minhas mãos torcendo no meu colo. Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas só de saber que eu o machuquei, que eu deixei triste. Eu nos deixei triste. "Eu sinto muito. Eu entrei em pânico. Eu percebi que eu só tinha mais um mês com Rose, e não queria compartilhar isso, ou lidar com as repercussões se eles opusessem a nós." Eu faço um movimento entre ele e eu. "Eu não queria que nada tirasse o meu tempo com ela. Foi egoísta, errado e imperdoável." Eu respiro fundo e sento ereta, tentando ser forte. "Eu não espero que você me perdoe. O que você e eu tivemos foi incrível. Você me fez sentir especial, bonita. Ninguém me fez sentir como você fez. Mas nós somos os adultos aqui e nossos filhos estão juntos e apaixonados. Estaremos na vida um do outro por um longo tempo. Então, podemos encontrar uma maneira de fazer as pazes? Pelas crianças?" Eu limpo rapidamente as lágrimas que escaparam antes de olhar para ele de novo.

Ele está olhando para o espaço, sua testa enrugada enquanto está imerso em pensamentos. Eu espero por um minuto ou dois. Quando eu percebo que ele não vai responder. Eu recolho meu prato, murmuro um agradecimento e saio de lá o mais rápido que eu posso. As lágrimas estão fluindo na hora que eu chego ao meu apartamento, e os soluços escapam antes que a porta da frente esteja fechada atrás de mim. Eu coloco o prato para baixo sobre a superfície plana mais próxima e me enterro na minha cama. A cama que irá para sempre lembrar-me dele e nosso maravilhoso caso secreto... até a próxima vez.

* * *

**Ihhh deu ruim.. pelo jeito Edward não vai amolecer tão fãcil**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e continuem que eu volto rapidinho!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	9. 9

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Sendo uma mãe solteira, Bella está acostumada a colocar as necessidades das outras pessoas à frente das suas. O que será necessário para fazê-la ver que ela também pode ser feliz? Ou será que os segredos, os erros e seu passado vão impedi-la de ver o que está bem na frente dela? - DRABBLE

* * *

**9.**

Eu durmo esporadicamente. Entre sentir falta de Rose e pensamentos de como eu estraguei as coisas com Edward, é uma maravilha que eu possa dormir de qualquer forma. Quando o sono finalmente me surpreende, é nas primeiras horas da manhã.

Eu etsou quente, segura, e uma sensação de paz e felicidade preenche o vazio que eu estou sentindo por dentro. Eu sorrio no travesseiro e me enterro ainda mais.

"Eu nunca mais vou usar essas malditas escadas de incêndio de novo", ele sussurra, beijando a concha do meu ouvido.

Isso é quando eu percebo que ele está em cima da minha cama me abraçando por trás. "Edward?"

"Um hmmmm", ele cantarola, movendo o meu cabelo, deixando beijos leves no meu pescoço exposto.

"O quê? O que você está fazendo aqui?" Pergunto com preocupação. "Quero dizer, não que eu me importe. Eu não me senti tão bem por um longo tempo. Eu estou apenas..."

"Eu pensei sobre o que você disse e eu entendo. Bella, eu te perdôo e eu preciso me desculpar com você também."

"Não, você..."

"Deixe-me terminar, por favor." Ele toma uma respiração profunda. "Eu não fui justo com você também porque eu nunca te disse que sinto por você. O que eu quero com você."

Viro-me para encará-lo, procurando seu rosto, seus olhos.

"Eu estou apaixonado por você, Bella", diz ele, com a mão acariciando o lado do meu rosto. "Eu estive durante o tempo que me lembro. Isto, entre nós, nunca foi uma coisa temporária para mim. Eu sei como você é protetora consigo e Rose e como você não entra em relacionamentos ligeiramente. Eu estava em preocupado que os meus sentimentos por você iriam assustá-la. Mas se eu tivesse sido forte e lhe dito como eu me sentia, as coisas poderiam ter se desenrolado de forma diferente." Ele dá de ombros.

"Oh", eu respondo de forma eloquente. Minha mente girando. Eu já considerei o meu relacionamento com ele como uma aventura? Eu já pensei que era temporário, portando dei menos importância na minha vida? Será que esta proclamação de amor e um futuro com a gente teria feito diferença? Ou será que eu teria pirado? "Hm, uau." Outra resposta eloquente.

"Você não precisa dizer nada", diz ele se afastando de mim. Eu não o deixo recuar. Em vez disso eu enterro meu rosto em seu peito e o abraço com força.

Ele ri das minhas ações, me abraçando de volta tão firmemente. "Bella, você aceita sair comigo?"

Eu aceno com entusiasmo, fazendo o seu peito rugir de tanto rir. "Okay, menina bonita. Hoje, amanhã e todos os dias depois disso, o calendário está cheio."

Concordo com a cabeça novamente, minhas mãos se movendo sob a camisa, puxando-a para cima de suas costas. Ele toma a dica e a tira. Minhas mãos imediatamente tocam sua pele exposta. Algo que eu senti muita falta.

Ele procura a minha boca com a sua. Os beijos começam leves e doces, mas aprofundam rapidamente. Nossas línguas rodam, o desejo se construindo.

"Sua vez", diz ele, puxando a minha camisa. Uma vez que foi removida, suas mãos e boca não deixam a minha pele. Minhas mãos estão em seu cabelo, raspando o couro cabeludo e sutilmente guiando-o onde eu mais quero a sua boca.

"Eu quero você", diz ele contra o meu estômago, logo acima do cós dos meus jeans.

"Você sempre me teve."

Ele remove os meus jeans e calcinha com facilidade. Arrastando beijos até uma perna e descendo a outra, evitando o meu centro quente. Estou contorcendo em antecipação quando ele finalmente me toca.

"Tão molhada, baby. Isso é tudo para mim?"

"Sim, só para você", eu ofego, desejando que ele mergulhe, espero a língua em primeiro lugar.

Ele leva o seu tempo, lambendo, sugando. Quando ele finalmente lambe minha protuberância sensível com a língua achatada, eu arqueio para fora da cama de prazer. "Sim."

"Você gosta disso, Bella? Aqui?" Ele pergunta, dando uma lambida mais forte. Eu engasgo com a intensidade de sua boca em mim. Mais um desse e eu sou um caso perdido.

"Sim, bem aí. Não pare", eu imploro. Ele não decepciona, dentro de segundos eu estou subindo e explodindo em sua língua e dedos talentosos... até a próxima.

* * *

**Awwn ele foi atrás dela s2 SÓ AMOR!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando ;)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	10. 10

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Sendo uma mãe solteira, Bella está acostumada a colocar as necessidades das outras pessoas à frente das suas. O que será necessário para fazê-la ver que ela também pode ser feliz? Ou será que os segredos, os erros e seu passado vão impedi-la de ver o que está bem na frente dela? - DRABBLE

* * *

**10.**

Ele rasteja até o meu corpo, a prova de sua excitação pressionando em minha coxa. Embora ele ainda esteja usando calças, eu posso sentir o quão duro ele está. Eu puxo a sua boca molhada para a minha, o sabor fraco de mim mesma em sua língua. Minhas mãos se deslocam para seus jeans.

"Tire isso. Tem roupas demais", eu digo, me atrapalhando com seu botão e zíper. Com a sua ajuda, ele levanta gloriosamente nu ao pé da minha cama. Sua excitação se mantém orgulhosamente. Eu senti falta disso também. Eu não posso deixar de sorrir, seu sorriso tão grande quanto o meu. "Venha aqui. Eu quero você dentro de mim, agora."

"Sim, senhora", ele responde, mais do que ansioso para obedecer. Antes de me penetrar, ele olha nos meus olhos. "Eu te amo, Bella. Eu estou disposto a esperar até que você esteja pronta ou nos mover em qualquer ritmo que você queira, mas eu te amo e eu quero estar com você, só você."

Estou tomada pela emoção. Afastando as lágrimas, eu apenas aceno, o medo me impedindo de responder com o que realmente está no meu coração.

Nós fazemos amor. Eu derramo tudo o que sinto em meus toques, meus movimentos, meus beijos, esperando que ele possa sentir o quanto significa para mim.

"Tão intenso", ele ofega. "Você é tão boa. Eu senti falta disso, eu senti falta de você, estar dentro de você. É como o céu." Seus movimentos são longos e estáveis enquanto ele fala. "Você vai gozar de novo para mim, Bella?" Ele senta de joelhos, me puxando para ele enquanto se senta sobre os calcanhares, retomando o ritmo.

Com as mãos agora livres, uma vai para meus seios, dando atenção aos meus mamilos. A outra acha o ponto sensível de onde estamos unidos. Minha boceta vibra quando ele entra em contato. "Deus, eu amo quando você faz isso. É tão bom", ele geme.

Eu aperto intencionalmente, seus olhos se fecham e sua cabeça pende de volta. "Se você fizer isso de novo, baby, e eu não vou aguentar. Isso é tão bom."

Ele continua empurrando, girando os quadris para bater aquele certo ponto que é bom, seu polegar esfregando círculos no meu clitóris escorregadio. Meus músculos se contraem em antecipação. "Isso! Eu estou perto," Eu ofego.

Seus impulsos são urgentes. "Estou perto demais. Vem comigo. Eu preciso sentir você no meu pau."

Suas palavras me levam ao ápice, meu corpo aperta, puxando seu orgasmo como uma corrente.

"Porra, oh", ele geme, e com um impulso final, ele acalma, tomando algumas respirações necessárias. Então ele nos move e nos deita de lado.

Quando eu olho em seus olhos, eu vejo só amor e sinceridade. Como posso negá-lo, nos negar? Negar a mim mesma? Eu o amo. Eu quero ele. Ele é o único... até a próxima.

* * *

**Então não negue mais, Bella! Se joga querida.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e o próximo é o último**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	11. 11

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Sendo uma mãe solteira, Bella está acostumada a colocar as necessidades das outras pessoas à frente das suas. O que será necessário para fazê-la ver que ela também pode ser feliz? Ou será que os segredos, os erros e seu passado vão impedi-la de ver o que está bem na frente dela? - DRABBLE

* * *

**11.**

Meu dedo traça seus lábios, ele sorri. "Eu te amo, Edward. Eu amo há muito tempo. Eu só estava com muito medo de admitir, até mesmo para mim. Mas sim, eu te amo muito."

Ele sorri. "Eu sabia disso. Eu senti o seu amor desde o início. A maneira como você me toca, que olha para mim. Eu sinto isso. Eu só estava preocupado que esse medo iria mantê-la longe de mim no final. Rose estava preocupada com isso também."

"Rose? Você falou com Rose?"

"Ela e Emmett vieram falar comigo depois de nossas férias. Eles disseram que viram algo entre nós, algo especial. Eles ainda insinuaram saberem sobre nós antes das férias." Ele faz uma pausa. "Ela está preocupada com você, que você não vai se deixar apaixonar, ser feliz."

"O que você disse?"

"Eu disse a eles que iria tentar resolver as coisas com você, mas sem promessas. Eu não queria colocar esperanças neles. Eles realmente são Team Edward e Bella." Ele beija o meu nariz. "O que eu não lhes disse é que eu iria ser paciente e esperar por você, até que você estivesse pronta, e todos os dias eu ia tentar mostrar que você pode confiar em mim."

"Sério?"

"Sério. Você está presa comigo, Bella", diz ele, salpicando meu rosto e pescoço com beijos até que eu estou rindo.

"Eu te amo, Edward. Obrigado por ser paciente comigo. Eu não mereço você."

"É aí que você está errada. Você merece tudo, mas você me pegou."

Nós aconchegamosna minha cama. Falamos sobre os nossos filhos, o futuro. Eu olho para a janela.

"Nada mais de saída de incêndio."

"Não, sem escada de incêndio e sem nada correndo. Eu posso tomar meu tempo com você", diz ele, rolando em cima de mim, seu pênis crescendo preso entre nossos corpos nus.

"Não."

"Não?" Ele pergunta com preocupação.

"Não, porque é a minha vez de tomar meu tempo com você", eu respondo, virando-o e ficando no topo.

"Oh, tudo bem. Eu estou bem com isso", ele sorri.

"Eu aposto que você está", eu brinco, inclinando-me para beijá-lo, meus mamilos roçando em seu peito nu.

Enquanto eu beijo meu caminho até seu peito e estômago, ele aperta as mãos atrás da cabeça, ficando em posição para ver o que eu estou fazendo.

Quando eu pego seu pênis, ele é grosso e pesado. Eu lambo, chupo e saboreio lentamente como se fosse um sorvete derretendo, mas sem tomá-lo totalmente na minha boca. Logo ele está gemendo e com pré-gozo vazando na cabeça inchada.

Com seus olhos fixos nos seus, primeiro dou uma lambida de leve, então eu mergulho a cabeça de seu pênis na minha boca quente. Ele suspira e empurra-se em minha boca. Eu saio com um _pop _e lhe dou um sorriso malicioso. "Você gosta disso?"

"Oh sim. Faça isso de novo."

Eu faço de novo, mas desta vez eu me movo lentamente, tendo o máximo dele na minha boca que eu puder, sem engasgos. Ele geme em apreciação.

Minha mão circunda o que a minha boca não pode tomar enquanto movo para cima e para baixo em seu comprimento duro. Suas mãos em meu cabelo me encorajam a me mover mais rápido.

Em pouco tempo seus quadris estão subindo, combinando minhas ministrações. Ele me observa atentamente exceto quando seus olhos rolam para trás de prazer.

"Tão quente. Isso. Você é tão sexy chupando meu pau."

Eu cantarolo em reconhecimento, fazendo-lhe impulsionar mais em minha boca.

"Deus, baby. Cuidado, eu estou perto", avisa.

Eu amo fazer ele perder o controle para que eu faça as duas coisas que eu sei que vai levá-lo para a borda. Eu cantarolo de novo e o puxo delicadamente as suas bolas.

"Oh, oh, porra. Vou gozar", ele grita.

Eu levo tudo o que ele me dá e faço o meu caminho sobre seu corpo, caindo em seu peito. Seu coração bate violentamente contra a minha orelha.

"Eu gosto quando você toma o seu tempo comigo", ele ofega. "Eu gosto muito."

"Eu gosto que temos todo o tempo que precisamos... juntos." Eu sorrio, beijando a pele acima do seu coração.

Até a próxima...

* * *

**E acabou! Gostaram? **

**Obrigada por acompanharem!**

**Nos encontramos em outras histórias**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
